Blind Date
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: Forced to go on a date by one of his friends, Zoro is surprised when his evening takes an unexpected turn... AU, Zoro/Sanji, One-Shot


_Well, I really do seem to be back to writing :)_

_I'm sad to say, though, that with all the censorship going on, I had to censor this story. Graphic bits have been cut in two places, just in case... I've heard that stories have been deleted and authors banned without warning and because I'm afraid of my hard work going to waste... yeah.**  
**_

_Still, you can read the x-rated stuff on my LJ or DA. On LJ, you should also be able to comment if you want to... you don't have to have an account :)  
_

_Links are on my profile page.  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

**Blind Date**

Zoro glowered at the seat opposite him, his gaze darkening with every second. Nami had often nagged him to go out with one of her girlfriends and after a terrific amount of fluttering eyelashes and threats to increase his debt, Zoro had finally given in.

So, here he was: sitting in a fancy restaurant, dressed in a suit that cut off his blood circulation in every part of his body and staring at an empty seat, his mood getting darker with every minute.

Roronoa Zoro had apparently been stood up.

When a long-nosed waiter approached him to ask if he wanted another bottle of wine or order a meal, he glared at him with such ferocity that the poor man blanched, stuttered something incoherent and ran the other way.

Zoro scowled as he saw him talking to three other waiters and pointing at him. Great... now he was most likely about to be thrown out of the damn restaurant. A perfect ending for a completely fucked up evening!

You've got to hand it to Nami to choose a date for him who was apparently as enthusiastic as Zoro about Blind Dates... at least, he didn't have to spend the rest of the evening feigning interest now.

He just wanted to go to the waiters and pay his check, when suddenly a new bottle of wine was placed before him.

"Yo! Heard you've scared the shit out of Usopp... congratulations! You're as scary as the little, pig-tailed girl from yesterday," a slightly husky voice said and Zoro looked up to see a blond man, dressed in a white cooking jacket and apron standing before him.

A piercing blue eye stared down at him while the other one was hidden by a veil of blond hair. He had a handsome face, a lithe body and fine muscles were noticeable through his jacket.

The man was watching him with undisguised interest and Zoro's stomach fluttered as he realised, he was being checked out.

Apparently satisfied with what he saw, the blond smirked, his eyes glinting as he dropped down in the chair opposite Zoro and crossed his long legs.

"Hope you don't mind me joining you... my evening has been rather shitty today," the man said and Zoro knew without a doubt that this guy was a smoker. There was no mistaking the husky sound of his voice... every word went right to Zoro's groin.

"Che... we've got that new apprentice, you know? That guy can't do shit! It's so annoying to explain every little thing to that idiot," the man went on, looking at Zoro with scrutinising eyes and speaking as if he was talking to an old friend.

Zoro swallowed at the look. To say the blond was hot would be an understatement... the swordsman had to grip the table leg as the man took out a cigarette, lit it and sucked at the white stem. He had the most sensual lips, Zoro had ever seen and it took him a lot of self-control not to imagine those lips around something else when he blew out the smoke.

Zoro hadn't even told his friends yet but he wasn't into girls. No, he didn't even _like_ them. Most of them were too soft for his taste and he could only take to be around women like Nami and Kuina who didn't take shit from anyone.

Men on the other hand... men weren't fragile. Zoro didn't have to be afraid of breaking them, didn't have to hold back when it came to sex.

While he could be gentle if he wanted to, all in all he preferred unrestrained fucking much more than slow love-making. And something just told him that this guy was the same...

Zoro's pants grew remarkable tighter at the thought.

When he realised that the blond was waiting for him to speak, Zoro cleared his throat. "I'm... waiting for someone," he said slowly.

The blond raised an eyebrow and Zoro frowned. It had a slight curl at the end... weird, but strangely endearing. "You've been waiting for two hours, mate. Sorry, but I think you've been stood up."

Zoro's frown deepened. "You've been watching me?"

The man's sensual mouth curved into a small smile, his eye glinting mischievously and Zoro flushed involuntarily.

"You're interesting and I've been a bit bored..." the man said, unashamedly of being caught. "I'm Sanji by the way." The blond extended his hand and Zoro shook it, his heart doing somersaults as he touched the pale skin.

"Zoro," he said curtly, willing his voice to stay steady. "So... I'm interesting?"

"Oh, yes... don't get me wrong, but you don't look like you belong here and so I thought: What is a guy like that doing in a place like this? Well, other than glaring a hole into our furniture and waiters, of course."

Zoro grinned. Sanji had fire... his temperament was practically flowing from him in waves and Zoro felt strangely enraptured by that boyish grin. Yes, this might not turn out as such a bad evening, after all.

"I've been forced to go on a Blind Date by one of my friends," he answered. "And the woman wanted to meet here..."

A look crossed Sanji's face that seemed like a mixture of interest and disappointment. "A woman, huh? And I thought..." he said but then shook his head. "Nevermind. She doesn't seem to come any more, does she?"

"Thankfully no," Zoro said and grinned when the blond looked up in surprise. "I'm not much into women..."

Sanji barely managed to suppress the relief showing on his face. "Oh, that's... good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, good," Sanji replied and a comfortable silence settled between them.

"Is it... really alright for you to smoke here?" Zoro asked after a while, just for the sake of hearing the blond... hearing _Sanji_, speak some more in that husky voice that kept sending warmth into the pit of his stomach.

"This is my own shitty restaurant," Sanji replied, grinning as Zoro's eyes widened. "I can do what the fuck I want here."

* * *

Guests came and went as Zoro talked to Sanji for hours and hours.

Apparently, Sanji had learned from a famous chef and then took over the restaurant when the old man had decided to retire. He hadn't been the boss for long but was well-respected by the staff (save for two guys who had been working at the Baratie for ages and liked to rile him up) and loved his job despite the stress.

He also told Zoro about the apprentice, Gin, who had come to the restaurant a few weeks ago and tried to get something to bite without paying. After Sanji had learned about his reasons (he had gotten fired some months ago and didn't manage to get a new job as well as had a huge debt), he offered to him to start working for him.

After breaking several dishes while trying to serve the costumers, Gin had been sent into the kitchen instead. He didn't do any better there, though.

"And he nearly burned the fucking fridge! Can you believe that? Burning a fridge..." Sanji shook his head. "He's nearly worse than Luffy when I asked him to help out!"

"Who is Luffy?" Zoro asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just a kid from my neighbourhood... he is fun to be around but can eat like there's no tomorrow. And his brother is even worse! That guy always falls asleep in his food!"

"Seriously?" Zoro asked and leaned forward. Just a few hours with the blond and he had already fallen in love with his voice. Listening to him was almost addicting...

"Yeah, Ace has narcolepsy, so he can't really help it, though," Sanji said and laughed. "You won't believe it, but I actually got to know Ace when he tried to do an eat and run and caught him. Made the guy wash the dishes... he began to tell me about Luffy and him then. I was surprised to hear that we live only two houses apart! Never met them before..."

Zoro rested his chin on his palm. "Sounds like you've found a lot of friends in dine-n-dashers..."

Sanji looked at him and then grinned. "Yeah... I guess."

"So, if I want to be your friend, do I have to try and run?"

Sanji gave him a long look, his mouth's corners curling up before he began to speak, "I don't think I want you to be a friend, Zoro."

Relief washed over him as even the last of his doubts had been cleared. "Good, because... I've no intention of becoming one."

Still smiling, Sanji took his glass of wine into his hand and sipped on it. "Tell me more about you then. I've been rambling on for hours but barely know anything about you..."

"Well, I'm working at a dojo as a kendo instructor... but sometimes, I'm teaching Judo as well."

"Really?" Sanji exclaimed, excitement lighting up his face and Zoro nearly jumped at the outcry. "I'm a practitioner of savate! We have to spar some time!"

Zoro grinned. "Oh? Well, I thought you must be doing some exercise with your body..."

"You have been checking me out?"

As Zoro's only reply was a smirk, Sanji's face flushed and he tried to hide it with his hand, coughing awkwardly and immediately changing the topic back to martial arts.

They talked on and on about their hobbies, how they had competed in various competitions and didn't even notice how much time had passed or how the restaurant had slowly emptied around them.

Only when the long-nosed waiter (Usopp, if Zoro remembered correctly) tentatively approached their table, did they stop their conversation and looked up.

"B-Boss," Usopp stuttered with a scared look at Zoro. "I-It's closing time... D-Do you want to s-stay longer, or..."

"Oh, that late already?" Sanji said. "I think we're gonna stay for a bit. You can go and tell the others to call it a day, Usopp. I'll do the cleaning today."

"A-Alright... see ya," Usopp said and fled immediately.

"Wow, that guy sure is easily scared..." Zoro said as he watched the long-nose retreat.

Sanji snorted. "You should've seen him last week when we had a football team here and the quarterbacks got drunk... he locked himself into a closet."

Zoro laughed. It was actually strange how easily he had warmed up to this man...

The swordsman was by no means someone who wore his heart on his sleeve and while Zoro was always honest with others, he didn't go out of his way to show his emotions to them.

Maybe it was his training as a swordsman that made him keep others at bay until he knew them better. In a proper duel, it could be devastating to show his emotions to your opponent and Zoro had learned at an early age to keep his feelings in check.

Sanji made him reveal his feelings easily, though. There was no question that he knew how attracted Zoro to him was and he himself did nothing to hide that the feeling was mutual.

One by one, the Baratie's staff said good-bye and left them alone in the big restaurant. Sanji was staring at him over the table, his chin resting on his hand and another cigarette dangling from his lips.

"The cleaning takes quite a lot of time... you'll help me, right?" he said.

Zoro raised his eyebrows. "I don't really mind... I got a lot of free booze, after all, but... why didn't you ask a few of your people to stay then?"

"Because I want to be alone with you."

Zoro's heart skipped a beat. He stared at Sanji as heat rose to his cheeks as well as the pit of his stomach. His trousers, uncomfortable before, were now unbearable and he shifted in his seat to try and relief some of the tension. All this time, he had been aroused by the blond's presence, had been squirming in his seat whenever Sanji had talked in that low voice or sucked on his cigarette.

Nonchalantly, Sanji stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Everyone will be gone in a bit," he said with a side-glance at the entrance where the last staff members said good-bye. "Wanna go to the back?"

Zoro stood up a bit too quickly and gritted his teeth as Sanji smirked at his reaction but once the blond put on his shoe again and stood up as well, Zoro's eyes fell down to his groin and all embarrassment had vanished in an instant.

The tent in Sanji's trousers left nothing to the imagination.

He followed Sanji to the back and into the kitchen through a white swinging door. Once there, Sanji took a quick look around to see if everyone was really gone and then turned to Zoro, his eyes blazing fire at him.

Zoro didn't even lose a second to stroll over to him, rejoicing inside when Sanji finally showed signs of nervousness as he approached him.

He came to a stop right before the blond, only inches parting their bodies and Sanji's back pressing against the counter.

"I don't usually do things like this," Sanji said, his eyes avoiding Zoro's. "I... I can flirt. I'm good at flirting, but... I don't do one-night-stands, you know?"

"Me neither," Zoro replied. "I don't do one-night-stands either, but... this won't be one, right?"

Sanji looked up and the relief inside his eyes made Zoro nearly push him down. "So, you're... interested in... in dating, I mean?" the blond stuttered and immediately groaned after the words escaped his mouth, putting a hand over his eyes to hide them. "Damn, I'm sounding like such an idiot. There I was trying to be seductive and now I sound like a fucking virgin!"

"I don't mind," Zoro said. "I thought I was the only one affected... I'm glad that you're nervous, too."

"Well, I... I haven't been attracted to guys that long. I mean I hadn't realised and this is... well..."

"You mean, you _are_ a virgin?" Zoro asked. The mere thought multiplied his desire tenfold and he had to grab the counter behind Sanji tightly, so we wouldn't attack the blond.

Sanji flushed angrily at the words. "N-Not completely!" the blond said indignantly. "I've had sex with women, just... just not with... men, yet. Fuck! I sound like a complete retard here! I'm sorry, I can understand if you don't want-"

Zoro blinked as he found that he had pressed his lips to Sanji's, interrupting his words and making his world explode in colours.

Equally confused, Sanji stared back at him and just like a well-choreographed dance, they closed their eyes together as lips began to move and hands to explore.

They nipped and sucked at each other's mouths, Zoro's tongue caressing Sanji's. They moved like that for a while, tugged at each other's clothing and only parted to let out quiet moans and to gasp for air.

Then the blond moved his hips in an especially delicious way and reluctantly, Zoro pulled back as the movement made him feel just how close he was.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked, his mouth swollen from kisses and eyes hooded as he clawed at Zoro's annoying shirt. The swordsman's jacket had been gone for a while (when Zoro parted from it, neither of them knew) so only the shirt stood between his heated skin and Sanji's clever fingers.

"I can't hold back much longer..." Zoro admitted. "Would it be okay, if..."

Sanji blushed as he understood. He looked so much different than the seductive chef that had lured him into this place that Zoro wondered which of his two sides he liked more.

"I... like I said, I have never done this before. I was confident before, but now, I'm a bit..." Sanji said and turned his eyes away again. "You must really think I'm stupid for suddenly being this nervous... _hell,_ I even molested you with my foot before!"

Zoro chuckled. "I didn't really mind that... you're quite talented with your feet."

"I have talented legs, too," Sanji replied, smirking and Zoro thought that flirting really seemed to be his element... at least it seemed to take his nervousness away. "Wait until we spar and you can see my moves!"

"I was actually hoping I could show you _my_ moves first..." Zoro said smugly and Sanji was immediately back to turning his eyes away in embarrassment as the topic was back to sex.

As unfitting as the word 'cute' was for a man like Sanji, his behaviour in that moment was just that.

Zoro remembered all too well how he had been feeling when he had his first experience with a man and easily sympathised with the blond. Especially those who had already had sex with women were nervous when it came to doing it with a man... there were just too many ridiculous stories and prejudices going about.

Zoro took in Sanji's slight blush, how he bit his lip in embarrassment and his hands slightly trembled... and amidst all the arousal clouding his mind, he couldn't believe what he was going to say next:

"We don't have to do anything, you know?"

Sanji's head turned quickly to look at him in surprise. "I... can wait," Zoro went on. "It's going to be difficult and I'll have to borrow your bathroom for a bit, but I can wait. We can take our time, you know?"

Sanji was staring at him again and Zoro nearly yelped as he was tugged forward roughly and Sanji crashed their lips together. He was so surprised that he even forgot to return the kiss until Sanji parted from him again. "I want to do it," Sanji said firmly. He was looking determined but there was still a slight tremor in his voice. "I'm probably not really good at this yet... I...I don't even really know _how_ you do it! Well, obviously tab A goes into slot B, but-..." After his nervous rambling, he sighed. "But I want to do it with you."

Zoro leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sanji's and said, "We don't have to go all the way now. It would be uncomfortable anywhere without a bed. And I think... we should move a bit more slowly."

Sanji smiled. "It has been a rollercoaster until now, eh?" he asked.

"You can say that again..."

"How do we do it then?" Sanji asked but Zoro was one step ahead of him and already opened the blond's trousers. "O-Oi!"

"Shh! Don't worry. There is a way to do it without penetration," Zoro explained, panting slightle as he began to move his hand.

* * *

"We have to clean up even more now," Zoro said breathlessly. Both of them had to grab the counter for support as their legs nearly gave in.

"Doesn't matter," Sanji said. "That... that was worth it."

"Liked it, eh?" Zoro asked, smirking smugly.

"Liked it? Shit! I knew you were worth all that expensive wine."

Zoro snorted. "Tried to buy me then, didn't you?"

"Not really... you seemed interested enough all on your own," Sanji replied, grinning. "But we should get going now... the kitchen doesn't clean itself."

"I don't really feel like working, though," Zoro said and hugged Sanji from behind as he made to go and pick up his trousers. "I think you need to do a bit more convincing." He licked a spot on Sanji's neck and then bit on it, intending to leave a mark for the world to see.

"Breakfast... at my place, how is that?" Sanji asked huskily. "And then... maybe you could teach me a bit more about-..."

"How guys fuck?"

Zoro could see how his ears turned red but Sanji nodded. "Yeah... about that."

"Sounds great to me."

* * *

Robin smiled as she tugged her coat tighter around her body. When she had arrived at the restaurant two hours over the time, she was surprised to see a blond man sitting with the green-haired swordsman, she had only known from photos so far. The men were talking happily and Robin's female intuition was telling her to go to the bar instead of the table and to watch the two of them a while longer.

Hours later now, after she had witnessed nothing but heated gazes and tender smiles as well as sexual tension that would have made a porno look like a Disney movie, she stood in front of the closed restaurant, knowing the swordsman she had intended to date, wouldn't be coming out any time soon.

Still smiling, Robin took out her mobile phone and dialled Nami's number, her eyes never leaving the Baratie's closed doors.

"_Robin?"_ Nami's voice came through the speaker as soon as she picked up. "_What's wrong? Is your date over?"_

"I think you were mistaken, bookkeeper-san," Robin said. "I think swordsman-san and me wouldn't be a good match."

"_Oh," _Nami said disappointedly. "_But it's already this late... did you chat that long, or..."_

"I'm afraid that I've been quite late for our appointed date and when I finally arrived, you'll never guess what I saw..."

"_What?"_

"Well, despite everything, swordsman-san's Blind Date went fairly well it seems," she said as she watched two dark figures moving in one of the clouded windows of the Baratie. "He had just found his date in an unexpected place..."

**The End**

* * *

_Hope the quality didn't suffer too much... I really hated censoring this :(_**  
**

_But do let me know what you think :)  
_


End file.
